Vehicles are becoming increasingly dependent upon real-time information available from remote sources. Receiving and processing such information in real time uses valuable resources such as in-car data bandwidth, computing, and permanent/temporary storage resources. Thus, as vehicle systems become more complex, the network traffic to and from the vehicle, as well as the computational load of vehicle systems, increases.